


late night visit

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Brady...are you flirting with me?
    Yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Brady but I don't dig his supports with Robin so here's some PWP to have them get together in a way smuttier way.  
> 

“Hey, Robin. Is it alright if I come in?”

Robin jumps when she hears the voice outside of her tent. It sounds like Brady, which is unexpected; she can't recall asking to meet with him, or anything like that. She doesn't _mind_ , or anything like that. After all, she's told everyone in the army that they can come talk to her about anything, and she and Brady have been spending more time together lately. She can't deny that she's starting to think of him as a bit more than a friend, but she's been trying to bury those feelings as much as possible.

Not only is he one of her friends and allies, but he's also Maribelle's son, and even if that situation is a bit more complicated than that, Robin still isn't sure that she has any right to feel attraction to one of her friend's children, regardless of where they're from or how old they are. She doesn't want to complicate things any further, though it's impossible to ignore that she does have those feelings.

“Of course,” she says. “Come on in.”

“Sorry for showin' up all unannounced like this,” he says as he steps in.

“It's no problem! What is it you wanted to see me about?” she asks.

“Aw, well...” He trails off, and she wonders if she's just imagining the slight tinge to his cheeks. “I just wanted to see, uh...ya know, we've been fighting together more often, and I was wonderin' if you had anything you wanted to share with me? Ya know, observations and all. I'm tryin' to not screw things up for the army as much as possible, so if you've got anything...”

One thing she'll never get used to is how self-deprecating Brady often is. He's so self-conscious about his fighting abilities even though, from what she's seen, he's made a lot of improvement since the first time he picked up an ax. She sighs, wishing that he didn't worry about himself so much.

“Well, you're not screwing us up at all,” she replies. “If anything, I'd say you're quickly becoming a valuable fighter! You keep getting better and better, and I'm always so impressed by how strong you're becoming. Really, Brady, I admire you so much!” She wants to make him feel better so much that she finds herself getting very enthusiastic. By the end of her sentences, she realizes that she might have gushed a little too much, and she blushes.

Brady looks surprised at her words for a moment, and then a smile spreads across his face. His smiles usually look more like smirks, but she knows he can't help that part of his appearance, or anything else about it, and she finds it all a bit more charming than she's ever let on. “Is that right?” he asks. “Wow, you've got no idea how much it means to hear that. Especially comin' from  _you_ .”

She curses the way her pulse picks up at his words, knowing that he doesn't mean anything special by that. “Oh, come on,” she says, “my word doesn't mean that much, does it?”

“'Course it does,” replies Brady, his grin spreading and his cheeks darkening. “Not only are you our tactician, but I...have my personal reasons for thinkin' your words matter a whole lot, ya know?”

Her heart jumps at what he says to her, and still she tries to convince herself not to read into it too much. “Oh? And what might those reasons be?”

“Heh, well, can't give too much away, right?”

“Are you sure that was your only reason for coming here?”

“What would ya say if I said it wasn't?” he asks.

“I'd say, 'Why don't you tell me what you real reason is, then?'” she replies.

He actually  _winks_ at her then,and as much as she doesn't want to get her hopes up, she can't keep pretending that he isn't being incredibly obvious. “Doncha at least have some idea?”

“Brady,” she says, “are you flirting with me?”

He pauses for only a moment, looking like he's seriously thinking about his answer, before he smirks- and she's certain that it's meant to be a smirk this time- and says, “Yeah.”

His forwardness is surprising, but it's not at all unwelcome, and Robin finds her defenses slipping. She has her reasons for not pursuing Brady, but when faced with him indicating his own interest in her, those reasons are suddenly much less clear, and she can't hold back. For so long, she's wanted him, and now he's right in front of her.

“Is that okay?” he asks, suddenly looking hesitant, and she realizes that she's taken too long to respond. His confidence starts to vanish, and he looks very unsure of himself.

“That's more than okay,” she replies, and kisses him before he can say another word.

His hands drop to her waist, and he clings to her, whimpering softly into her mouth. It's adorable, really, but when he presses against her, she can feel just how badly he wants her, and thoughts of how cute he is are far from her mind. He pushes her, or she pulls, she isn't sure, but either way, she ends up on her back, with Brady on top of her, looking down with shy uncertainty.

“I hope this is okay,” he says, and he glances away.

“I already told you, it's more than okay.” She arches her back, raising her hips to meet his, and she feels the slight throb of excitement. Robin moans softly and Brady flinches, embarrassed, but he smiles, trying to look confident for her.

Their clothes are off in an awkward shuffle, and his lips drop to her shoulders. She whimpers at the gentle kisses he trails along her shoulder and collar bone, and then he sucks lightly at her skin, still a bit hesitant. One of her hands tangles in his hair and she doesn't know how much of this she'll be able to take, and that is before his mouth trails lower. Her voice comes out in a broken squeak as he takes one of her nipples between his lip and gently sucks, and she squirms beneath him.

Robin's breathing grows more and more ragged as Brady rolls his tongue over her, and she thinks that it's a wonder she's still able to breathe at all. It's a wonder that she's still able to _think_ at all! The dull ache, the pounding heat, is slowly starting to come to a head, and this isn't her first time feeling something like this, but it's her first time with another person and it's certainly already exponentially better.

“Brady,” she whimpers, and he glances up at her, almost self-consciously, all without letting up, and when they make eye contact, that's all it takes to do her in. She gasps, her eyes falling closed and her head tilting back as the sensation courses through her body. Even as she's coming down from it, Brady still doesn't stop, and he drops a hand between her legs, causing her to squirm again while he gently fingers her.

He pulls his lips back just enough to ask her, “Did you like that?” She nods and he looks up to smile at her. “Good, I...I'm glad I could make you feel good.” He pauses, flexing his finger, before he mumbles, “Do you think you're ready to...well...?”

“Yes,” she says softly, and he nods to himself while she spreads her legs for him. He presses the tip of his cock against her, hesitating and taking a few deep breaths before he finally starts to push into her. Her eyes widen and she whimpers, digging her nails into his shoulders as he begins to fit himself inside of her.

“Is that okay?” he asks. “Am I hurting you?” His voice is barely coherent, and he bites his lip at the end of the question to hold back a desperate moan. Robin shakes her head; it _does_ hurt, but not enough that she's willing to risk him stopping, and she doesn't want to worry him, anyway. He pushes in, bit by bit, trying to take things slow for her sake, but eventually, he works himself entirely inside of her and he shudders, unable to hold back his moan this time.

As she adjusts to the sudden fullness, the pain begins to subside, and she lets herself focus on the bliss that washes over her. Brady begins to thrust into her, slowly at first, and then picking up speed as his self-control slips, giving way to his desire. She hears a sniff and looks up at him in concern, seeing the damp shine to his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Her concern doesn't last for long, as she remembers exactly who it is she's dealing with.

Brady glances away, the slight flush to his cheeks darkening considerably. “S-so what if I am? It's...it's...”

She tilts her head up to silence him with a kiss, letting him know that it's more than okay with her. His tears fall onto her cheeks as their lips meet, and he lets out a soft noise into her mouth. She isn't sure how long the two of them stay like that, but when she feels him tensing, he breaks the kiss, gasping out an apology as he fails to pull away before he comes deep inside of her. Nearly collapsing on top of her, Brady lays his head on her chest and mumbles in an exhausted tone of voice, apologizing again and again. Robin can't bring herself to worry about something like that right now.

Running one of her hands through his hair, she tells him as much and he changes the subject, going on about how great that was until he's nearly in tears all over again. She knows that there's a lot they have to talk about now that they've done this, and that she'll have to confess to her feelings and he'll have to confess to his, and they'll have to decide what to do about their relationship now. There'll be his parents to worry about, and the reactions of the rest of the army to worry about, she knows, but then she feels him starting to get hard inside of her again. It can wait, she decides.

 


End file.
